


Missing You

by curlysupergirl



Series: Alone [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Sauli Koskinen - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Love Poem, M/M, Poetry, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam laments the loss of his past lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Adam belts out his song onstage, but instead of greeting his fans enthusiastically, as soon as the concert is over, he walks back to his dressing room, with a dejected look marring his features. Even the once cheerful room has changed. While it was once filled with smiles and laughter between the two lovers, the absence of the small blonde had left its toll. Adam's glittering smile once turned a room around, and sadly, now his frown has just as much power. A picture forms in his mind of Sauli rushing up from behind him and throwing his small arms around Adam's middle. Adam had been so startled, they had both fallen to the ground, but with one look, they were cracking up. But those days are long gone. 

 

**Missing You**

 

Teardrops are falling from crushed velvet skies,

My love for you burning behind these closed eyes,

‘Cause it’s too hard to look up and into this world,

When all I can see is a whirlwind of hurt.

 

I miss you, your laughter, your accent, your words,

The hugs that you gave me that lent me comfort,

‘Cause when I needed you, you were always there,

To love me and teach me and show me your care.

 

I love you and miss you and wish you the best,

I hope that your watching me even in rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was actually written for my grandfather, but it fit too perfectly to pass up the opportunity.


End file.
